


falling for u

by inner_tae



Series: When You Love Someone [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Hyunjin just wants to make his bf feel better, Kissing, M/M, Seungmin has a cold, hyunsung bffs, hyunsung roommates, i'm so soft for seungjin, jeongin best boy, light make out scene, seungjin - Freeform, seungjin boyfriends, soft, v v soft, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inner_tae/pseuds/inner_tae
Summary: Seungmin is down with a cold and Hyunjin just wants to make his boyfriend feel better. Softness ensues.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: When You Love Someone [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649974
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	falling for u

**Author's Note:**

> the title is inspired from Seventeen's Falling For U because I listened to it while writing. I highly recommend listening to it while reading because its super soft 🤧

"Hey, Hyunjin!"

"Hi Jeongin! Didn't know you have a free period now too," Hyunjin replied to the younger's call.

"I don't usually, but today's a good day I guess," Jeongin chuckled. "Oh, by the way, I came here to tell you something. Seungmin Hyung called in sick today, he said he is not feeling well. But I have his phone so he couldn't text you either, so I just wanted to tell you he can't come for lunch."

"Wait, what? What happened to him?"

"He is down with a cold, guess it's because he got caught out in the rain yesterday. It's nothing major though," said Jeongin, smiling brightly.

"I really hope he gets better soon," Hyunjin said, worry apparent in his voice. "But wait, when are you planning on returning his phone?"

"I was actually going to do it right after school, but it seems like I have to stay back," Jeongin replied, looking guilty. "I also have a project to work on, so I don't know when I will be able to get to it."

"Do you mind if I take it back to him?"

"Wait, what? You would?" Jeongin asked, seeming a lot more cheerful. "I really have to work on that project, but I felt so guilty because I was the one who had accidentally kept his phone and Hyung must be getting bored at home and he also can't talk to you-"

"Innie, it's okay," Hyunjin said, his eyes crinkling as he smiled. "I want to see him too since you said he is sick, and you can just concentrate on doing your project well!"

"Thanks Hyung, I owe you one! But, umm, be careful please because he is contagious. Try not to be there for a long time, you could get the cold from him," Jeongin said.

"Thanks, Jeongin," Hyunjin replied, taking Seungmin's phone from the other's hand, warmth brewing in his chest when he saw the lockscreen was a photo of the two of them from their first date.

"Bye, Hyung! Take care and tell him to get well soon from my side!"

"I will, Innie! Good luck on that project!"

___________________________________________

Hyunjin rang the bell to Seungmin's house. He didn't have trouble finding it since he had walked Seungmin back to his house after one of their dates, but this was his first time going in. 

He was greeted by Seungmin's sister opening the door with a smile, "Hi! Are you one of Seungmin's classmates?"

"Hello, Noona!" replied Hyunjin, trying to give her one of his most winning smiles, "yes, I am Hyunjin. I came to return Seungmin's phone and check up on him."

"Oh, Hyunjin? Wow glad to finally meet you, I have heard so much about you from Seungminnie," she says with a smile lighting up her face again. "You can go right up if you want, Seungmin's room is the first one on your left. But be careful, he is contagious!"

"Thanks Noona! It's nice to meet you too," Hyunjin smiles back before taking the stairs she was pointing at. He reached the landing and waited a little outside the door Noona had said would be Seungmin's before knocking. 

"Come in," Seungmin's voice came through the door, but even then Hyunjin could sense the tiredness in his voice. He gently turned the knob before entering. Seungmin was under a mountain of blankets with only his head peeking out. If not for the given circumstances, Hyunjin would consider it quite endearing.

"Hyunjin?" Seungmin croaked out weakly when he finally saw him and sat up slowly, leaning against the headboard. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard that you were sick from Jeongin," Hyunjin replied, pouting, "I came to return your phone and see you."

"Aww baby," Seungmin replied, smiling when he saw Hyunjin's cheeks getting coloured at the nickname. "Thank you, but please don't stay too long, I don't want you to get it from me."

"But I miss you Minnie," Hyunjin says as he crosses over quickly reaching Seungmin's bed and passing his phone to him. He hesitated before taking his place next to Seungmin, facing him. 

"I miss you too Jinnie," Seungmin replied, protesting only weakly when Hyunjin slipped his hand into the other's. "I miss sitting with you at lunch, I miss seeing you at class, I miss catching your eye when you are halfway across the hallway," he trailed off.

The two just sat looking at each other, relishing the other's presence. When Hyunjin leaned towards Seungmin, it was very natural as their lips slotted against each other, moving in harmony. 

Seungmin cupped Hyunjin's cheeks as the elder fingers tangled in his hair. Hyunjin let out a tiny whimper when Seungmin slightly bit his lips. He opened his mouth expectantly only to feel the younger's lips turn up in a smirk as he pulled away.

"No fair," Hyunjin said while pouting a little. "Jinnie, though I really enjoy this I don't want you to catch my cold. Wait a bit until I am fine again? I promise it will be way better than this time."

"Well, since you promised, I guess I can wait a little," Hyunjin replied, letting out a small chuckle. Seungmin approached him again, only to give him a chaste peck on the cheek before shooing him away, both boys smiling as they said goodbye.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

"How did you catch a cold when it's scorching hot outside?" Jisung said, exasperated as he tried to make his roommate eat something so he could have his meds.

"I don't know, Jisung" Hyunjin replied, fully aware that Jisung could see his cheeks reddening as he tried to not let out the reason.

"Didn't take you for one to hide stuff but I heard from Jeongin that you had gone to give Seungmin some stuff when he was down with fever. It doesn't take a genius to guess what happened," Jisung replied with a cheeky grin on his face.

Hyunjin raised a pillow to throw at him when the doorbell to their shared apartment rang. 

"Speak of the devil," Jisung said as he kept the food down and went to let Seungmin in. Hyunjin tried to fix his appearance to no avail before giving up and just waiting for the two to appear. 

Jisung soon came back with Seungmin in tow. The latter held a bag of food and his school bag in either of his two hands. Trust Seungmin to make sure he delivered your homework even when you were down with a cold. 

"Hope you do a better job at getting food into his stomach than I did," Jisung said, with an eyeroll. He grabbed his keys and said, "I'm leaving to see Changbin and Chan hyungs, please don't do anything you would regret."

As Hyunjin opened his mouth to protest, Jisung laughed and ducked out of the door. He heard the main gate shutting close as the blonde let himself out of the apartment. 

"I feel such a strong sense of deja vu but it's the other way around," Seungmin said with a tiny smile on his lips. "I told you to be careful or you would get it from me," his eyes darkened as his voice became more serious.

"Seungmin it's okay! I don't mind having an excuse to miss classes and sleep at home."

Seungmin seemed to consider the idea before his expression turned playful again, his lips curving into a smile. "True enough, and I can't even blame you. You look so endearing I could kiss you right now."

Hyunjin furiously blushed red before replying, "Seungmin you actually like going to classes, and you also don't want to be sick again." Hyunjin's words and his actions seemed to be completely conflicting since his eyes kept glancing down towards Seungmin's lips as he spoke.

When Seungmin leant towards him, it was even easier than before as their lips pressed softly against each other for the second time that week, both of them feeling as content and happy as the other day.

As for what happened next, let's just say their friends forbade them from visiting each other when either one was sick with a contagious disease again.

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this in my drafts for so long, but I just finished it so please kudo+comment if you like it. 
> 
> thanks for reading! ♥️


End file.
